dragon_shrinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:1NF3RNO
Welcome Welcome!! Hey! Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Wyvern 0m3g4 page. This wiki is meant as a forum for the various works of its founder and shrine keeper himself, Wyvern 0m3g4; be they past, present or future. He hopes you enjoy your stay here as you either browse the collection of characters and stories he has to offer, help in maintaining the wiki, or even joining in on whatever fun new projects he has in store just for Dragon Shrine itself. If you're confused, lost or need guidance, please visit the Dragon Shrine Wiki Rules for guidelines, help and general support. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, please leave a message on the talk pages of those who manage this wiki, such as [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|'The Shrine Keeper, Wyvern 0m3g4']] Yo shrine patron! Welcome to my inner sanctum! Make yourself at home and feel free to participate in helping to maintain and develop this wiki even further. Be sure to leave a signature in his talk page after you finish. If you don't, how will he answer you back?!! Most importantly though, HAVE FUN! YOUR LORDSHIP!!! :D MAN, not only was I surprised to see someone actually message me on my own wiki of all things, but for the great trollish lord himself to be the one who did it!! XD NOW my wiki has some damn good credibility to it. I mean, every place needs a friendly neighborhood troll, right? But yeah, I'm super excited to see you here, man! +_+ Thanks so much for stopping by! And I'm super hyped you like things so far! As of now, I've been pretty wrapped up and absorbed into my manga, Wild Hunt, but I do intend to get back to what this wiki was intended for; a huge-ass library where all my thoughts and ideas are stored. Not to mention I still have high hopes to do fun community stuff here too, like that story I want to dedicate to you and all our friends. I'd not only be beyond overjoyed to have you here reading up on my lil' old pages and joining in on the fun in your own Ferno-ish way, but I'd be WAAAAAAAAAAY flattered too. ^_^ Nothing like having my own personal superstar taking an interest in a project of mine to make me feel like the coolest dude in the world. lol Once again, thanks so much for dropping by and saying hello. I know it probably won't be the same or it may conflict with a personal principle or vow of yours, but if you ever wanna talk somewhere that isn't Skype or Facebook, my chat is always welcome to your presence. :) Plus, it even has the SoF emotes we're used to. I just hope you don't mind the color scheme here. I've been told it makes things hard to read, and I can see why. <_< But darn it, I love the colors I chose! D: Ah well, I'm just rambling from excitement now. XD I'll let you go now. Take care, your lordship. And don't be a stranger, ya hear?! lol Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:14, March 30, 2015 (UTC)